burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GameCrazy1996
Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Exlonox (talk) 00:09, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Reply cars appearing in past and future games that looks similar to previously-featured cars should be in resemblance because its talking about it resembling the car. besides, its too notable to be in the notes section, which is basically a trivia section (i put that it isnt notable, but actually as i just said its too notable to be in that section). RisingSun2013 00:27, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :also, please remember to sign your talk page posts with four tildes (~). RisingSun2013 00:28, July 27, 2015 (UTC) what code? ''RisingSun2013'' (RisingSun's Talk Page/Message Wall) 21:27, March 2, 2016 (UTC) oh, ok, ill remove it then. ''RisingSun2013'' (RisingSun's Talk Page/Message Wall) 00:42, March 3, 2016 (UTC) wait, hold on, did you do something to get around the update that removed the sponsor codes? the ability to enter them was removed in the free february update. ''RisingSun2013'' (RisingSun's Talk Page/Message Wall) 00:45, March 3, 2016 (UTC) sorry, ive been inactive for a couple of weeks, hope you didnt have to wait too long for an answer. anyway, i guess it should be removed. also, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes. ''RisingSun2013'' (RisingSun's Talk Page/Message Wall) 23:25, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :er, cant remember what the page name was though, so if you could please change it back yourself. ''RisingSun2013'' (RisingSun's Talk Page/Message Wall) 23:28, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Micromania car Please do not revert this edit again. The code does work in the NA version of the game. Please read the notes section of that page. Further reverting of this information will lead to a temporary block of editing. Rappy 21:15, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :I tried doing the code myself, and it didn't work. I'm 100% positive that it doesn't work in the NA version of the game, no matter what I try. Unless you're telling me that I need a different type of North American version of the game, then that's probably the reason. But other than that, it just doesn't work. Mechanomancer (talk) 06:19, March 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, I no longer have my old game save (or the game installed on my PS3 anymore), so I am unable to verify. I do, however, remember having this vehicle without hacking the game. If the code no longer works now, that's unfortunate. Rappy 18:52, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Reply i would try taking this to admin first, such as Rappy 4187, and see if they respond. if they do not, i guess its up to you; im not an admin on here, there arent enough users around to discuss this with the wiki, and as long as its based on statistics, im fine with it. ''RisingSun2013'' (RisingSun's Talk Page/Message Wall) 01:22, May 30, 2016 (UTC) i apologize for taking so long to reply, unfortunately i didnt get to get on last week. anyway, it sounds good to me. ''RisingSun2013'' (RisingSun's Talk Page/Message Wall) 20:40, June 8, 2016 (UTC)